I Survived You
by Hannaaah
Summary: Gabriella lived in New York but moved to alberquerque when she broke up with her crapy boyfriend. What happens when she meets Troy Bolton? Songfic : I Survived You by Natalia.


**I see the picture clearer now  
and the fog has been lifted  
The wall you tried to pull over my eyes  
was clever, yeah you're gifted**  
**  
But you forgot to dot some I's  
and cross some t's along the way  
I'm better now despite you, baby  
I'm stronger these days, stronger**

Gabriella walked through the hallway towards her locker when she saw, Luke, her boyfriend talking to Hayley, a random girl. She walked closer but stopped when she saw how Luke lay his hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him. They both smiled and he put his nose against hers. Gabriella swallowed away her tears and approached her locker and slammed it close, causing Luke to look up and see Gabriella storming away. She looked back and he saw tears streaming over her cheeks. That meant she was weak thought Luke. He smiled and kissed Hayley when Gabriella walked around the corner.

**I survived the crash  
Survived the burn  
Survived the worst  
Yeah baby, but I've learned  
Survived the lies  
Survived the blues  
It almost killed me  
But I survived the truth  
And the best is when the smoke  
cleared trough  
I survived you**

Gabriella walked to Luke after school and found him with Vicky and the rest of his friends. He had his arm around Vicky's waist loosely. Gabriella walked up to them and stood in front of Luke.

'Hi.' She said glaring at him.

'Hey, Baby.' He answered smiling.

'I'm breaking up with you.' Gabriella said wich caused everyone to gasp and some giggle.

'What?' Luke asked.

'You heard me! You're the biggest jerk and asshole I have EVER in my entire life met! It's over! I hate you!' Gabriella yelled.

There was a long silence. Gabriella looked to Vicky who was frozen at Luke's side and stormed back of. Gabriella knew that his wasn't the hard part. No… The hard part had to come. But it wouldn't be here. Not in New York. She moved to Alberquerque.

**I can look in the mirror now,  
it's been a slow awakening  
Blinded by a heart full of you  
I couldn't help mistakening**

But you could ever care for anyone  
Anyone but yourself  
But you would have to have  
a conscience, baby  
Good luck, I wish you well, wish you well  


Gabriella was lying on her new bed, in her new room, in her new house, in her new town. She was crying for an hour now. Luke had no idea how much she had and still loves him. He was causing her all this pain. He was the one who made this incurable cuts in her broken heart. He was the one that caused the constant stinging in her teary eyes. He was the one that caused the hate she felt over all those girls he had had when he was with her. He was her pain. Her parents weren't home so she could finally let her tears and screams come. When her phone rang she whipped her tears and answered it with a trembling voice.

'What?' She asked.

'Uhm, Gabriella?' She heard.

'Yeah.'

'Hi, it's Vicky. Please, don't hang up.' She said quickly.

Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes.

'I won't.' Gabriella said.

'Thank you.'

'And you called becaaauusseee…' Gabriella said waiting for Vicky to answer her question.

'Because I want to apologize for what happened last week. Luke told me you guys had broken up a few days before. That's why I was so shocked when you came over and went all crazy. After you left I just smacked him. I mean, how could he do this?' She said.

'Yeah, tell m about it. But It's okay. But, I have to go. Bye.' Gabriella just wanted to end this call as soon as possible so she could continue crying a river.

'Oh… Bye.' She said and hung up.

Gabriella let her phone fall to the floor and broke down again.

**I survived the crash  
Survived the burn  
Survived the worst  
Yeah baby, but I've learned  
Survived the lies  
Survived the blues  
It almost killed me  
But I survived the truth  
And the best is when the smoke  
cleared trough  
I survived you**

Gabriella was walking to her new school for the first time. She was probably going to be the weird girl again but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything. All she wanted to do is get over Luke as quick as she could. She didn't know how long she could handle this. Her head was hurting from her crying breakdown from the day before. Suddenly she bumped into someone. She hit the ground and heard someone say:

'Ho there. Are you okay?'

She looked up and saw a boy standing above her and he held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. Then, the pain hit her. Her headache was getting even worse. She put her hand on her forehead and groaned in pain.

'Did you bump your head?' she heard the boy ask.

She looked up and just now she saw what kind of person was standing in front of her. His tanned skin matched his sandy brown hair hanging across his face loosely. His eyes were sparkling because of the sun shining and they were Gabriella's favorite color. Sapphire.

'Uhm… Can you even hear me?' The boy asked smiling lightly.

'Uhm. Yes. Sorry.' Gabriella said and looked down.

She saw the boy still had his hand around her arms.

'My name is Troy Bolton. Are you new?' He asked loosening his grip on her arms.

'I'm Gabriella Montez. And yes, I just moved here.' Gabriella smiled.

'Great! I'll show you around.' Troy said and lead her inside the building. **  
**  
**This heart has been torn in two,  
cut and bruised  
With too many bitter endings  
I'll be damned if I have thoughts of you  
raining down on my new beginning!  
**  
Troy was coming over at Gabriella's place to meet up for the project. A project for drama. Put together a little play from the book you both read. Gabriella was sitting on the couch watching TV. Well,… changing channels. Gabriella lived in Alberquerque for about 2 months now. She and Troy gotten more close. He was already her best friend and…. The doorbell rang. Gabriella sighed, shut down the TV and opened the door. Troy was standing in front of her with a cute smile.

'hi.' He said.

'Hi. Come in!' Gabriella said and smiled back.

Troy walked in and sat on the couch. They had read 'Twilight', because Gabriella had loved that book since the first time she ever read it.

'I have an idea for what scene we should play.' Troy smiled.

'Oh, really? Surprise me, wildcat.' Gabriella said and sat next to Troy.

Troy took his book and opened it and gave it to Gabriella.

'Right there.' He said.

Gabriella's eyes flew over the page and thought she misunderstood. She looked back to Troy who was staring at her waiting for her reaction. She looked back at the page and over read. It was the page that she thought. The book was open on the page where Edward was in Bell's room en kissed her for the first time. She looked back at Troy.

'I want to try something. Just don't move.' Troy said.

Gabriella recognized the lines that Edward said to Bella and saw how Troy came closer and closer. Gabriella's eyes shot to Troy's lips.

'Sit very still…' Troy added.

Gabriella looked back up to his eyes and saw that his eyes were locked on her lips. He came closer until she felt his lips brush against hers for just a second. She got closer and pressed her lips against his again. He got up and pushed her down to the couch and kissed her longer this time. His lips separate from hers and attached to her ear.

'Aren't you suppose to like pull away and start screaming: 'No no no!!!'?' Gabriella asked slowly.

'I'm not Edward.' Troy said smiling.

'I'm glad you're not.' Gabriella said and kissed him again.

**Survived the lies  
Survived the blues  
It almost killed me  
But I survived the truth  
And the best is when the smoke  
cleared trough  
I survived you**

Gabriella and Troy were sitting on the couch when someone knocked the front door. Gabriella got up and walked towards the door and opened it.

'GABRIELLAAA!!!' She heard and saw a few people from her old school.

Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Luke walked in hugging her except Gabriella avoided the last hug gently. What was Luke doing here? Gabriella's scars started stinging again. She had enough power to keep her face blank and tried to ignore Luke as good as she could. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back and when she turned around she saw Troy staring in her eyes.

'Troy! These are my friends from New York, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi… and Luke.' Gabriella said looking at Luke's pale face. Did he really think Gabriella would stay alone because she had loved Luke? He really thought she wasn't able to find someone worth her love? She felt how Troy squeezed her hand. Of course Gabriella had told Troy about Luke.

'Hi. My name is Troy Bolton. Gabriella's boyfriend.' Troy said glaring at Luke.

All the girls gasped and the guys just smiled except Luke. Luke looked down and glared back at Troy. Luke turned around and stormed out the house leaving the rest behind, shocked. Gabriella stared at the door and was almost bruising Troy's arm with her strong grip. Troy just kissed the back of her head so she relaxed.

'Let's go to the kitchen. I'll make some dinner, if that's okay with you, Gabriella?' Troy asked.

'Sure.' Gabriella said.

The boys and girls walked to the kitchen and left Troy and Gabriella alone for a minute.

'you okay, sweetie?' He asked.

'Yes. I'm fine. Thank you.' Gabriella smiled.

'Forget about him. I'll never do that to you, my Bella.' He said smiling.

'I love you, my Edward…' Gabriella giggled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Troy's lips softly.

**I survived you  
Said that we were through,  
didn't know what to do.****  
I survived, I survived you.  
I'm over you and found somebody new!  
I found somebody new! **


End file.
